Durararastuck!
by romeoette
Summary: Hey, Mikado, would you like to hear about Homestuck?
1. Chapter 1

_Durararastuck!_ (_Durarara!_ & _Homestuck_)

Mikado discovers _Homestuck_.

I do not claim rights for either _Durarara!_ or _Homestuck_.

* * *

I was home alone. And I was bored.

Not many people would be home on a Saturday night. I had no idea what Kida was doing at this hour, maybe meeting a cute girl or something?

Most likely.

I had already clicked off the main Dollars' chat room; no one I knew had been online. A part of me wanted to know what Anri was doing at this hour. I sighed. Both of my friends had more interesting lives than me.  
After lying on my belly for a few minutes on the floor, I got up. No harm in seeing what other Dollars' members were talking about. I clicked on to another chat room instead of the main; this one was labeled "_HOMESTUCK_!"

I was guessing it was for people who were home. And bored. Like myself.

**STRIDERSWAG**: [Did you guys hear about the new update? I've been waiting since midnight!]

**karkitty**: [really? A new update? It's about time! I wonder what happens…]

**- Taro Tanaka entered the chat room -**

**STRIDERSWAG**: [Yo!]

**HussieHero**: [Hey, Taro]

**karkitty**: [hello there!]

**Taro Tanaka**: [Hey. What are you guys talking about?]

**karkitty**: [the new _Homestuck_ update! I can't waaaaiiitttttttt =n=;;]

**Taro Tanaka**: [Update?]

**HussieHero**: [it's updated! Everybody go to the website! There's a flash!]

**karkitty**: [finally!]

**STRIDERSWAG**: [Aw yeah!]

**Taro Tanaka**: [Website?]

So, this wasn't for people who were home alone, like me. At this time, I had no idea what a _Homestuck_ was. Probably a manga chapter, or something?

**STRIDERSWAG**: [You don't know what _Homestuck_ is, bro?]

**Taro Tanaka**: [Aha… no… Is it like a manga?]

**karkitty**: [hahahahahahaaahaa!]

**karkitty**: [haha, no, not a manga]

**STRIDERSWAG**: [It's like a webcomic. A fantastic one.]

**Taro Tanaka**: [A webcomic huh?]

**Taro Tanaka**: [I guess that sounds cool.]

**karkitty**: [it's amazing! You should check it out]

**HussieHero**: [That flash was… omg the feels]

**STRIDERSWAG**: [I'll send you a link if you want, bro]

**HussieHero**: [THE ]

**HussieHero**: [ OMG]

**Taro Tanaka**: [Uh, sure. That sounds cool.]

**- STRIDERSWAG sent a [link] –**

**karkitty**: [omg! this is too much]

**STRIDERSWAG**: [There's the link, bro.]

**Taro Tanaka**: [Thanks. I'm gonna go read it. See you guys]

**HussieHero**: [feelsfeelsfeels...]

**HussieHero**: [have fun Taro!]

**STRIDERSWAG**: [Prepare your face for this beautiful stuff yo.]

**karkitty**: [yeah]

**- Taro Tanaka has logged out of the chat room-**

So, I opened the link and I found the first page of _Homestuck_.

I was confused when it started off with a kid and his birthday.

_Enter name_

ZOOSMELL POOPLORD

Oh. Well, alright.

_Try again._

JOHN EGBERT.

Hm. I guess this was the right name.

After a few pages, I laughed a bit with the arms and the cake. Although I didn't see why they were all so excited for… arms, and cake. It wasn't as exciting as they made it out to be.  
I almost clicked off, when I saw the little _save game _button. It didn't seem like a game more than a comic, but I figured this was to save your place, maybe?  
I clicked it and closed off. I was still bored.  
I considered going back into the chat room, but I was feeling more like I should just get to bed. And so I did.

I was reading _Homestuck_ again.

I woke up this morning with nothing to do, it being Sunday, so I decided to open my browser. Before clicking on the Dollars, I had found the link to _Homestuck_ in my closed tabs. So, I clicked it. Something to do.

At first it was just there, and boring. Like a little humor web comic someone made in their spare time. But as I continued reading, I was surprised. This… this was amazing.

This was getting intense.

And I had just made to act two, in gasps and shocks,

_Riiiiiingggggg!_

when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked. I had picked it up too rapidly to read the caller ID.

"Yo! Mikado!" it was Kida's casually cheery voice. "You up to anything, man?"

"Oh, uh…" I looked over to the computer screen. "Not really, no. Why?"

"Can I come over?" he asked.

* * *

Hey guys. Yes, this is my first fanfiction- if that's what you call this. XD

I apologize if Mikado's a little OOC. I like doing Shizuo better but I thought Mikado should be the first to discover Homestuck.

I kind of wanted to do like a real Durararastuck! where, like, the characters from Durarara! find the sburb game and go on a whacky adventure like on Homestuck, only... Durarara!-ified.

But I think I'll start with something like this, and see if it turns out well. If it does, I think I'll start a Durararastuck! thing.

I appreciate constructive criticism! Tell me if there's any way I can make this better. -Author-chan~

**EDIT! **I also created another Durararastuck for the actual thing. It's in my stories if you'd like to read it.

I think I might still continue this one too though. I like writing yo.


	2. Chapter 2

Durararastuck! (_Durarara!_ & _Homestuck_)

Mikado discovers _Homestuck._

I do not claim rights for either _Durarara! _or_ Homestuck._

* * *

"Uh, yeah." I said into the phone. Oh God, what would Kida think if he knew I was reading this dorky webcomic?

"Cool. I'll bring some sodas man." and with that, he clicked off.

I held the beeping phone against my ear for a few more seconds, and then set it back in it's place. I guess I could continue until he gets here.

First I decided to check the Dollars' website. Only a few people he knew were online, but I wasn't really up to talking to them. I decided to click the familiar chatroom, "_HOMESTUCK!"__  
_

**-Taro Tanaka entered the chat room.-  
**

**STRIDERSWAG**: [Yooo, Taro-guy!]**  
**

**karkitty: **[hello Taro!]

**Taro Tanaka**: [Hey. What's up?]

**STRIDERSWAG**: [The usual, bro. You?]

**Taro Tanaka**: [Haha, same.]

**Taro Tanaka**: [So, I read up on that _Homestuck_ thing.]

**Taro Tanaka**: [At first it was pretty lame.. but after the first act it's some whack stuff man!]

**STRIDERSWAG**: [Aw hell yeah! Glad you got past act 1. Congrats bro.]

******Taro Tanaka**: [Yeah. It's still a little confusing. Where the heck is he now?]

**STRIDERSWAG**: [You'll find out soon enough, man. It'll blow your mind off.]

**Taro Tanaka**: [If you say so.]

**Taro Tanaka**: [Hey, I'd better go. I got someone coming over.]

******Taro Tanaka**: [See ya later then.]

**STRIDERSWAG**: [Alright, man. See ya.]

**-Taro Tanaka left the chatroom.-**

I clicked off the internet. Glancing at the wall clock above my computer, I decided there was still some time before Kida got here. So I clicked back on to _Homestuck_, and-

"THE PRINCE HAS ARRIVED!"

I heard my apartment door slam against the wall and Kida's loud, sing-songy voice fill the small room. And probably the hallways, too.

"Sup man." he said, walking inside casually. He closed the door behind him and set a plastic bag full of what I assumed to be sodas on the small table. I hoped he didn't notice me awkwardly scrambling to click off the webcomic on my computer. Though as luck would have it...

"Ooooh, was Mikado looking at something before I arrived?" Kida teased.

"No!" I said, finally closing my web browser and turning to face him. "Just stupid chat forums."

"Really, now? One does not click off web forums that anxietably!" he wagged his finger. I wondered if he knew _anxietably_ wasn't a real word.

"Just stupid stuff we're talking about." I rubbed my arm. I really wasn't up to being teased for reading webcomics in my spare time. "So, what kind of sodas did you buy?"

"Just the usual, pepsi and sprite. And a few cans of that orange stuff." he pulled out a can, and popped it open with a refreshing _csshh. _"Can I check my email, though? I need to see if what that teacher said about my duck-dissecting idea. I won't look on to your history," he laughed a little, and pushed me aside.

"Uh, wait, maybe we should check out that orange stuff..." I said, but he was already opening my browser.

The browser I use is a reliable one. So reliable, that when you close your window unexpectedly, it saves your tabs for the next time you open it up. So Kida opened the browser up to John fighting off a clown-dressed imp.  
I braced myself for the worst, but all he really did was open a new tab, barely glancing at John. He casually checked his email, every now and then commenting about the emails he keeps getting from a tire factory.

I realized there was nothing to worry about. I grabbed a icy drink from the table and waited.  
After about ten minutes, Kida closed his tabs. He was back on the _Homestuck_ tab.

"Hey, Mikado. What is this? Why the heck is he fighting off a giant clown thing?"

I expected him to think I was a total dork. But really he was tilting his head at the screen, trying to make out the .gif in front of him.

"Oh, uh, that's just a comic." I admitted shyly, taking a sip of soda. I was on the way to dork status to even my best friend now.

"Haha, what the hell man. Why aren't his glasses connected in the middle?" Kida chuckled.

"Dunno, haha.. interesting comic. Stumbled upon it... looks lame..." I lied casually.

"Let's check it out, man. Looks interesting."

"Doesn't it look a little dorky to you?" I asked.

"What the hell, can't be more dorks than we are already!" said the guy picking up cute singles every weekend.

"If you say so." I shrugged a bit. "You can start over if you want... er, in a new tab."

"Cool." Kida grabbed another soda and popped it open as I clicked on to the first page.

_A young boy stands in his bedroom..._

* * *

author-tan:

Sorry for not updating for so long! I didn't know this story actually had viewers, whoah. That's cool.

Anyway, uh, yeah. You guys should uh, comment maybe. And tell me what should happen next.

Like I said, this is really just a project to get me started on writing, because I really like writing but I wanna get into fanfictions. But I'm glad it's liked, y'know. Feels good man.

thanks for actually reading and liking this. Or if you didn't like it you should tell me. Then I could make it better. And you'd be helping me start out my writing career. Yeah.

-awkward author-tan. 3


End file.
